A Russians favorite past time
by GhostOfChernobyl
Summary: The cold war had ended, so their shouldn't be anymore secrets between Russia and America right? well The Russian Federation was going to make sure there wasn't anymore secrets. And what better then at the world meeting?


Maybe it was for the best that the Amerikan didn't know... hell, a secret was meant to stay just that right? A secret. Oh but Russia was just itching to tell a certain cowboy about it, and at the world meeting? Oh Da, this would be the perfect opportunity. Whatever would happen after well, least there would be witnesses~

Leaning back on his chair, he watched as America was gazing down at his lap. His tongue poking out ever so slightly in concentration. The idiot was never one to pay attention to meetings... Especially when Japan graciously gives the American a new game to test hiding his smile behind his scarf he could only wait for his turn to speak up. Looking down at his hands he went mildly tugging on his gloves, oh England…. Please do hurry up and end your boring lecture about green house gases.

It was nearly a whole half hour before the bushy browed blond finally sat down. Just looking at America, who had quickly put his game away before England could spot it. About to get up, Russia smiled as his hands clapped down hard on the metal table. (They have learned otherwise to use a wooden table at these meetings) Half the nations jumped as their attention turned to Russia.

"I would like to take my turn before the capitalist pig, da?" he asked

Nobody interrupted, except for America who glared about to jump over the table. Only failing because England and France was holding the pissed off American off. Russia moving over to the board as he went moving to pull a vanilla envelope from his coat as he looked over.

"Since nobody disagreed… I will go." Opening up the envelope he went placing four large photos on the edge of the board. There backs to the nations, who looked confused and intrigued.

"As we all know, the cold war is over da?" which earned triumphant smirk from America. Only smiling more behind his scarf as he giggled softly, just moving a gloved hand to picture number one. "So then, let us not have anymore secrets… right Amerika?"

The blond stopped as he looked over, brow raised instantly. As the picture turned, an eerie silence had descended upon the nations. The picture revealed America, completely naked with nothing more then a pair of red sickle and hammer underwear. A lusty expression on his face, as he was holding up a bottle of premium Russian vodka.

"Oh da Amerika, do you remember?"

Amerika was ghost white, even paler then the Englishmen beside him. That 'California' tan was non existent. Nations soon whispering amongst themselves as they shoot looks at America. The blond jumped up as he went pointing at the picture. Mouth trying to form up words as he stammered for nearly a minute.

"That's obviously photoshoped!" he yelled in a tone higher then usual

"Nyet Amerika~ don't be shy, you are very beautiful in red..."

Oh the look on Fredka's face was WELL worth it, he'll he'd be paying for it later… but it was a national Russian past time to embarrass the American. Slowly moving his hand over to the next photo, he glanced at America who looked ready to kill.

The next one was a bit more modest, the blond was curled up on the bed. A red flag wrapped around his body. And some suspicious substance was around his mouth and face. Only adding to the lovely come hither look the blond had to him.

America shrank in his chair as he went covering up his face. This was NOT supposed to happen, not to him! He was a hero damn it! If anything it was suppose to be him showing those pictures off about Russia! Damn communist plots!

"One of my own favorites..." Russia smiled some before he token the time to look at America… "Oh Amerika, please do not worry, I'll make it up to you da? I kept the last one from The fourth of July…"

It was a blur, one moment Amerika wanted to die. The next he was at Russia's face with his hand clamped over the others mouth. His other hand trying to move to grab the photo's before the Russian came to his senses. After a full 3 seconds. Russia smiled and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling the American into a suffocating bear hug.

"So playful today Fredka! I suppose I'll indulge in your ever growing appetite~"

Without loosing his hold on the American, he went dragging him out of the Conference hall. Loud cursing and death threats could still be heard as both men disappeared down the hall

England frowned as he went watching the nations begin to whisper amongst them selves. Some even giving money to others, complaining about bets and what not. The bushy browed blond went heading towered the board as Germany tried to get control of the other nations. Bending down England sighed as he grabbed the pictures and went tucking them into his pocket, only stopping when he got to the final one. The one Russia hadn't quite shown the world as he blinked. Tilting his head as he went grabbing it and turning it over in his hands a few times…. It was blank.


End file.
